


Deciphered

by TheMusicianV2



Series: Billdip [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, omg they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicianV2/pseuds/TheMusicianV2
Summary: Dipper had been abandoned by everyone.Bill took him in.And they slowly started to fall for each other, little by little.Until it led to something more.----------This is and will remain a one-shot!





	Deciphered

In the darkness of their own room, the yellow and black-haired man lifted his hand before bringing it down and hardly spanking the other brown and blue-streaked haired man.

"BILL!" The brown and blue haired man screamed as he arched his back and let out a cry of pleasure.

Bill continued spanking him, but leaned in closer, and twirled his tongue around the younger demon's nipples, the younger demon jumping as his husband's hand palmed his ass.

"Mo-More please, master." Dipper pleaded as Bill played with his cock.

Bill just raised an eyebrow as if telling him to continue, and Dipper instantly knew what to do.

Beg.

"Please master, please! I want to feel your thick and meaty cock being shoved up my tight ass! I want to feel you cum inside me, and fill me up with your sweet juice!" He cried out, all the while rubbing himself on his lover.

"Very well, my little Pine Tree-" Bill said, and placed a blindfold over Dipper's eyes.

Bill positioned himself over his Pine Tree, with his legs over on both sides, about to thrust in, only to be interrupted by the door to their bedroom door being opened.

"What's happening?!" Dipper cried out.

"What is the meaning of this, brother? Do you not see what my love and I are doing?" Bill snarled at his twin as he tried to cover his lover with the bedsheets.

"I-I'm so-sorry. But-But it-it's urgent! Th-There is some-someone at the-the do-door who wa-wants to se-see Dipper." Will stuttered out, covering his eye and blushing in embarrassment. "Oh the council, my eyes."

"I'll be right there." Dipper calmly said, recognising the blue demon's voice.

"Now get out." Bill bluntly said, still angry about being cock-blocked, and by his own brother, no less.

Will quickly shut the door and ran away, leaving the two lovers alone, safe in the privacy of their room.

"Now where were we?" Bill asked.

"About to fuck me." Was Dipper's reply.

"You do realise that it was supposed to be a rhetorical question, right?" Bill raised his eyebrow.

"I do, but I just don't care. Now fuck me." Dipper flippantly said.

"Sorry, my cute little Pine Tree, but didn't you hear? You have to get ready for your visitor! However, there is something else I have in mind for both of us." Bill stated before pulling his lover into a kneeling position in front of him.

"Bill, what are you-" a still- blindfolded Dipper said before something thick was shoved down his throat.

"Suck," Bill commanded before roughly banging his hips against his face, Dipper nuzzling the thick layer of pubic hair.

\----------

"Who are you?" Dipper questioned as he approached the figure that had her back turned to him.

The long brown hair gave away the person's gender.

And a clue too.

Bill had decided to give Dipper his own privacy with the mysterious stranger, confident that he or she was of no harm to his beloved Pine Tree.

"Dipper," the woman turned around. "Come back with us, please."

"Mabel?! How did you even find me here this time?!" Dipper stared incredulously.

"I asked the forest sprites..." Mabel trailed off. "Anyway, come back to us please, Dipper. I'm begging you! Please. I miss you. We all do. Please, you know that that freak of an equilateral triangle is just using you!"

"No. Mabel, you were never there for me! None of you were! It was always me, myself and Bill! Did I ever tell you that that imaginary friend that I used to tell you about was Bill? Huh?! _He_ was always there Ooi for me! Even when my own _sister_ , my _twin_ , was not! _He_ always made me feel welcomed and wanted! Unlike _someone_ that just brushed me off like I was a speck of dust!" Dipper shouted, tears running down his cheeks.

"Dipper, I-"

"And what was worse was that _you knew it too!_ You wanted to be a cool kid, and not be seen with a loner like me! I've told you this for the past _three_ times already, Mabel. The past _three_ times. The only reason that Bill hasn't killed you yet for upsetting me was because he knew that I would be sad!" Dipper shouted, sighing in relief as he saw Bill approaching.

"you've gone too far, Mabel! Leave! Or I will send you to another dimension!" Bill shouted, encircling his arms around Dipper's waist.

"No, I-" was all Mabel said as Bill snapped her fingers, and she disappeared.

"Are you okay, Pine Tree?" Bill softly asked, dotting Dipper with kisses.

In response, Dipper shook his head.

"Let's go to bed, okay?" Bill asked, and seeing Dipper's nod, snapped his fingers once more.

This time, they appeared in their now- cleaned bed, with them in their pyjamas, cuddling under the blankets.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bill asked.

"No," Dipper's muffled voice was heard.

"Then sleep, my Pine Tree. Sleep. Sweet dreams, my love." Bill said, and tightened his arms around Dipper as Dipper pressed his head on Bill's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Billdip is just so cute!  
> \----------  
> So how did you like this?  
> I'm making another one-shot centered on Dark Dipper and Dark Bill, and am going to release it soon!  
> Fun fact: I typed this out in five minutes  
> Ciao Vediamo!


End file.
